


Another Year

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Three Antari get on a boat... (A Shades of Magic fic collection) [4]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rhylucard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: It's Alucard's birthday, and Rhy has a gift for him.





	Another Year

On the morning of his birthday, Alucard Emery woke to something, or rather, someone snuggling up to him, getting in under his covers, and then hands running up his stomach. He woke slowly with a smile, warmth spreading through his sleep-stiffened limbs. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be governing a kingdom?” His voice was still hoarse from sleep. 

Rhy, in the process of maneuvering himself on top of Alucard, just gave a dismissive noise. “Even a king’s entitled to a private life.” 

Alucard chuckled and wrapped his arms around Rhy, pulling him closer. He wasn’t wearing much, Alucard noticed by the warm, soft skin against his own. 

He slowly opened his eyes.

Rhy looked down at him, eyes gleaming with mischief that reminded Alucard of the days back when Rhy had had to sneak him into the castle in secret. 

“Another year has passed, my captain.” Alucard could hear the smirk in Rhy’s voice.

Alucard couldn’t help the grin spreading on his face; he closed his eyes again with a little groan. “Don’t remind me that I’m getting older and older, please.”

Rhy, hoisting himself on one elbow by Alucard’s shoulder laughed softly. His other hand trailed up and down Alucards chest, fingertips scratching the coarse dark hair there. “But you are... such an old man.” He laughed again and then had to pull away when Alucard poked his side.  
“Hey!”

“I’m just teasing, Luc.” Rhy’s laughter turned into a soft smile as he leaned forward to kiss Alucard’s shoulder, “...I’ll love you even when you’re old and grey and wrinkly.”

The warmth inside Alucard’s chest seemed to increase even more at those words. He opened his eyes and let them wander over Rhy’s face so close to his own; Rhy, too, was getting older, a wrinkle there, the faintest grey hair here... but it was alright. “And I you.” 

For a long moment, Rhy hummed, pressing his lips against Alucard’s shoulder still. However, just when Alucard was about to settle back into slumber, the king jerked up.

“I have something for you!”

“Rhy, you can give it to me later, stay in bed-”

But Rhy was already up and out of bed, his naked feet pattering over the floor as he retrieved a package from a table in Alucard’s room. 

“Here.” He presented it to Alucard after coming back to bed and sitting down on the edge. With a groan, Alucard pushed himself up until his back was propped against the headboard. 

“What is it?”

“Don’t ask, stupid, open it!” The boyish joy in Rhy’s eyes made Alucard smile as he carefully unwrapped the brown paper, held down by coarse string. 

“Did you wrap this yourself?”, he asked a little ironically as he pulled apart one of the lopsided bowties. Rhy answered with an eager nod, eyes trimmed on Alucard’s hands and the gift in them. 

Alucard dropped the wrapping paper onto the bed next to him, and then held what had been wrapped in it up to face level.

It was a glass bottle, half filled with dark, deeply blue liquid- at first, Alucard thought Rhy had given him some kind of tonic, or maybe alcohol- but then he tipped the bottle to the side and spotted the little ship floating on the surface. It looked like a tiny version of the night spire. Over the miniature version of the sea and his ship hung small, fluffy clouds, and a tiny sun illuminated the bottle from the inside. It was magic, of course, but it was unlike Alucard had ever seen- possibly, Rhy had comissioned it from someone. 

“Do you like it? The weather inside changes to imitate the real weather!” Rhy fidgeted with the bed sheet inpatiently, a bit of a blush on his cheeks, excited to see Alucard’s reaction.

Alucard gave the bottle a gentle nudge to the side; tiny waves rocked the ship back and forth, foaming like real sea waves.

“I love it, Rhy.”, he replied, and meant it. Rhy gave a proud little “Hm.”.

“I knew you’d like it! I had a magician on the market make-”

Before Rhy could finish his sentence, Alucard had put the bottle down carefully, and then grabbed Rhy, pulling him into his lap and shutting him up with a kiss. 

It took a while before they broke apart again. Alucard rested his forehead against Rhy’s, and Rhy’s hands rested on the captain’s chest.

“Thank you.” 

Rhy stretched a little and pressed a kiss to Alucard’s forehead. “You’re welcome. Happy Birthday.”


End file.
